1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus having a blur correction function both on its lens and camera body, and to an imaging method.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been imaging apparatuses each having a sensing means (e.g., a gyro sensor) that senses its own shake. In the case of a lens-interchangeable camera, a sensing means (e.g., gyro sensor) for sensing shake of the imaging apparatus is provided on at least one of the interchangeable lens and the camera body. Such a conventional imaging apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2009-251492, for example. In the case of a sensing means provided in the interchangeable lens, the position of a blur-compensation lens provided inside the interchangeable lens is shifted according to results of sensing by the sensing means. Meanwhile, in the case of a sensing means provided in the camera body, the position of an imaging device (an image sensor) provided inside the camera body is shifted according to results of sensing by the sensing means.
With such an imaging apparatus, vibration in a frequency band of approximately 1 Hz to 10 Hz caused by shake of a user is sensed with a sensing means, and one or both of a lens inside the interchangeable lens and an imaging sensor inside the camera body are driven to reduce the influence of shake in captured images.